The Origin of the New 20
The Orgin of the New 20 is the 1st issue of the New 20 comic. Plot Mount Justice March 16, 2013 10:00:00 Ben, still wanting to feel like home in the timeline, is at Mount Justice, watching TV, but there's nothing on. He decides to chat up M'gann, in the hopes of "doing something together". After dismissing several ideas, Ben suggests a night outside near the lake. Miss Martian agrees, but while Ben gathers supplies, she invites members of Justice League of Altantis, Young Justice and Justice League of America over. Ben isn't happy with M'gann's decision because he wanted the evening for just the two of them so he can know about this new timeline. Outside of Mount Justice 20:00:00 Ben is talking with Kid Flash about the old timeline, some members of Justice League of Altantis are underwater, Superboy cooks hotdogs, Miss Martian is taking a walk and Sonic is running around Robin, which annoys him. To stop Sonic, Robin bets that he have the best story ever. Miss Martain ask Ben about how he found the Onnitrix. Yosemite National Park June 1st 2007 20:00:00 In the campsite, Ben and Gwen see that Max wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating worms. (they decide to work together on saving food for the entire summer). Later, Ben goes for a walk alone, until he sees a shooting star. It was a pod. It hones in on Ben and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Ben's left wrist, scaring him. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he's "on fire", but realizes that he isn't getting hurt and decides to test his power out. Campsite March 16 2013 20:15:30 Ben ends his tale by saying that after getting control over the watch, he went on to become a hero. Amy then starts her story. The Justice League of Atlantis is one of the many Justice League teams formed by Batman in case of the JLA were out of action or mind control. The team started with Aquaman, Mera, Amy Rose, Rad Milddeton, King Sha'ark, Duck "Bill" Platypus and Lagoon Boy. Characters Heroes *Superman (Past) *Batman (Past) *Wonder Woman (Past) *Ben 10 (past and present) **Heatblast (past) **XRL8 **Feedback **Ultimate Smampfire **Alien X (Past) **Ripjaws (Past) *Sonic (Past and present) *Amy Rose (Past and present) *Rad Middleton (Past and present) *Miles "Tails" Prowler (Past and present) *Green Lantern (Past) *Duck "Bill" Platypus (Past and present) *Superboy *Miss Martian *Aquaman (Past) *Mera (past) *Lori Lemaris (Past and present) *Lagoon Boy (Past and present) *King Shark (Past and present) *Lorena Marquez (Past and present) *KautKeLoi (Past) *Tomar-Re (Past and present) *Jolt the Roadrunner (Past and present) *Namorita (Past) *Namora (Past and present) *Gillygan Finnygan (Past and present) *Blizzard the Penguin (past and present) *Kid Flash (Past and present) *Robin (Past and present) *Flash (Past) Villains *Lex Luthor (Past and present) *The Joker (Past and present) *Harley Quinn (Past and present) *Ocean Master (Past) Quotes Motion comic This issue, along with others, was adapted into a motion comic by Big Finish, Cartoon Network, and DC Comics as a episode of Ben 10: Legends. Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Lagoon Boy, Tails *Roger Crigh Smith as Sonic the Hegedhog, Feedback, Ocean Master, Ultimate Swampfire *Jeff Bennett as KautKeLoi, Batman, Alien X *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, young Ben Tennyson, Lori Lemaris, Amy Rose, Namora, Lorena Marquez *Jason Spisak as Kid Flash *Danica McKellar as Miss Martian *Jesse McCartney as Robin *James Arnold Taylor as Duck "Bill" Platypus, Rad Middleton, Blizzard the Penguin, Tomar-Re *Josh Keaton as Green Lantern *Nolan North as Superboy, Superman *Liam O'Brien as Aquaman *Tom Kenny as The Flash *Clandy Brown as King Shark, Lex Luthor, Max Tennsyson *Rob Paulsen as Jolt the Roadrunner, Gillygan Finnygan *Susan Eisenburg as Wonder Woman *Grey DeLisle as Mera, Namorita *Steven Bulm as The Joker, Heatblast Notes The stories in order: *Ben finding the Omnitrix (Not in the motion comic version) *The history of the Justice League of Atlantis Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comics Category:The New 20